kirby_kornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynablaze
Dynablaze is one of the primary antagonists in the Kirby's Cornfuffs Saga and one of the original villains with the most backstory and appearances. She is the most powerful villain to appear onscreen until the creation of Temparment, of which she (or at least her essence) is technically a part. She is also directly or indirectly responsible for almost all of the horrors that occur throughout the series. She is notable for being one of very few villains to not work for, with, or be created by King DDD throughout the series, a distinction only shared by Marx. Appearance Like most original characters, Dynablaze's appearance is never explained in the text itself, and was originally intended to be supplemented with art that was to be scanned in and uploaded. Klub3 could never complete this process on his old computer, so her appearance remained a mystery. In actuality, Dynablaze appears similar to Dynablade, as she is from the same species. She is massive--around 400 feet tall--and wears a top hat and a monocle. Her color scheme is black and orange instead of the colorful rainbow of colors of later Dynablades. She also has massive spikes protruding from her back, similar to Godzilla. She speaks in a British accent, indicative of her original status of importance at Meta Knight Senior's side. She is notable for having wings that, unlike most Dynablades, are opposable. History In Part 8 of Meta Knight Story - Kirby's Cornfuffs 3, King Quackers explains Dynablaze's backstory. Dynablaze was the original Dynablade, and was kept as Meta Knight Senior's pet. She was a terrible handful for him and when she became pregnant via parthenogenesis (whose resulting children included Dynablade Senior Senior Senior), Meta Knight Senior throws a fit and abandons her. Dynablaze turns evil and learns ancient evil magic, including the means to create evil creatures out of nothing. She founds the N.M.E. Organization, creating Nightmare (referred to in some stories by his own anime title N.M.E.) to help her create more monsters, including Dark Matter and Kirby, though Kirby is banished for having too much goodness in his heart. It is implied every modern monster in the series was created by her. At some point, Dynablaze was defeated by King Quackers, whose powerful royal magic was able to seal her away for eons until she is awakened by the wrath of her child and grandchild, Dynablade Senior Senior Senior and Dynablade Senior, after Meta Knight uses the body of one of the most recent Dynablades to create a blimp/airship hybrid named the Dyna-Halberd and after Gooey pops it. Appearances Meta Knight Story Dynablaze first appears in Part 7, aptly titled Dynablaze. Awakened by the aftermath of Part 2, she appears to the party and announces she is the original Dynablade and the most powerful being in the universe, even moreso than Meta Knight Senior and Dynablade Senior Senior Senior. She makes quick work of the crew, cancelling out and overpowering Rock and Roll Kirby's Mic attack with her own and retaliating at Kirby's slight on her hygiene with Super Tornado, sucking the crew into a whirlwind. Klub3 tries to use his Tornado Blade special move to retaliate but can't even get it to exit the tornado. Dynablaze uses a Beam Wing attack to slice the entire planet Popstar in half, and Stone Kirby tries to lift her with super muscle to no avail. Klub3, desperate, uses a final Crash attack, but it merely bores Dynablaze. Dynablaze proceeds to fight the crew one on one in each of their specialties, destroying them at Megaton Punch (Klub3), balloon blowing (Rock and Roll Kirby), Weightlifting (Stone Kirby), arson (Blue Fire Gooey), fast talking (Kool Kirby Kid), and speed rapping (Mega Kirby G); in some cases finishing before the opponent can even begin. Kirby has everyone try a massive group Crash attack in one last ditch effort, and it appears to defeat Dynablaze, who doubles over in pain and stops moving. In Part 10, however, she reveals she was merely pretending to be dead to lull them into a false sense of security and was totally unharmed by their group Crash. During the time she was playing dead, however, King DDD had been reverted to his original form, King Quackers, the legendary royal magician who had defeated her eons prior. He tries Poison Peck on her, to no effect, before resorting to his ultimate move, King's Diamond Attack: Beam of Crash, which defeats her and leaves her injured beyond the point of moving. Meta Knight Returns Dynablaze is absent for Mistletoe's Revenge but makes a cameo at the end of the next story, Meta Knight Returns. The cliffhanger ending of said story is when the crew spots Dynablaze's spike peeking over the horizon flying by. Dynablaze Returns The sequel to Meta Knight Returns, it begins with Dynablaze returning (hence the title) and mocking the heroes for being the world's dumbest rock band. Klub3 panics and has everyone do a group Crash again, but like the last time it was attempted, it has no effect. Kirby laments that that's their strongest attack, and Dynablaze tells them to stop wasting her time so she can conquer the universe. Dynablaze exits to begin her plan but returns after an unspecified period of time to taunt the crew and asks them to join the good guys, immediately admitting it's a trap. Kirby Kid 1 enters and uses his Forbdden/Ancient Curse Attack, the only thing that could defeat Marx, and it appears to instantly kill Dynablaze. She almost immediately gets back up, however, and taunts them that she was, again, merely pretending to be defeated, as the most powerful being in the world. She ties the crew up and places them in an elaborate trap, and, drunk on power and sadism, explaining her convoluted and quite frankly nonsensical trap/plan as follows: # The open sunroof lets sun come into the room they're trapped in # Mirrors positioned throughout the room direct the sunbeams to the steel wire binding them # The heat from these rays them to become incredibly hot and expand, inflating and burning against the blistering steel rope, perhaps causing their skin to rupture # When the clock strikes 6, the sunroof closes, and cold water floods the room # The water mixes with cement in the room and seals them in # At 5 the next morning, the sunroof opens again and bakes the cement to solidity # A tiny hole is left on purpose, which a small but incredibly powerful bomb is inserted through # The hole is sealed, and the bomb explodes, murdering everyone. # Dynablaze conquers the universe. She exits, laughing maniacally, but when the sunroof opens Gooey uses his long tongue to activate an emergency stop/release lever and release them. Dynablaze is furious, but undaunted, and tells them she'll reveal her final plan to them... ending on a cliffhanger, and a TO BE CONTINUED... Aftermath of Dynablaze Returns Unfortunately, the next story released, The Final Battle, is a time skip to well after the events of Dynablaze Returns, and the planned sequel to the Dynablaze plot was never released as intended. It would have, again, featured Dynablaze as the main villain, and detailed her almost conquering the universe before being ultimately defeated. The Final Battle In The Final Battle, well after the events of Dynablaze Returns and its planned sequel, Miracle Matter (still controlled by Meta Knight Senior's Soul) influences almost all of the villains (Nightmare, DarkMatter, Marx, Miracle Matter, Dark Kirby, 0-2, Dark, Dynablade Senior, Meta Knight, Dynablade, Dynablaze, And Dedede) to jump into a bizarre and gigantic Doomsday Machine, which drains them all of their dark energy, life force and dark magic to materialize the sum into the ultimate evil, the Anti-Christ, Temparment. Aftermath Meta Knight appears again in Legend of the Ice Part 2, implying that the enemies who had their power drained lived and continued to do their thing, but Dynablaze doesn't appear again. It seems likely that she would have appeared in the planned sequel that would end the Kirby vs the Antichrist arc to either fight alongside Temparment or, more likely, help the rest of the cast combine their power to fight back and save the fabric of reality, but as it was never written and any plans were lost, we can only speculate. Quotes "I AM THE ORIGINAL DYNABLADE! DYNABLADE SENIOR IS NOT CLOSE TO MY POWER! KRAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" -First Appearance "I hate stupid interruptions! Kirbys, humph! I shall have to put a not in my book of evil bird notes that I should never clean the toilet with leaky plungers brand again… WHAT AM I SAYING? SUPER TORNADO!" -Dynablaze on being interrupted, while ironically interrupting herself about useless facts "I would hate to, actually, love to break up the party and announce that I was not damaged and was just acting in the case of now you must really defeat me and I believe I must laugh at you little wimps so, ha, ha, ha-ha, and ha." -Dynablaze taunting them after faking her death "Well looky here! If it ain't worlds dumbest ROCK BAND!" -Dynablaze's grand return "NOW SCRAM! I HAVE SOME UNIVERSAL DOMINATION TO DO!" -after defeating them all hopelessly "No, and, let me tell you why I have you rapped up in steel rope. It's simple. Notice the sunroof and mirrors? the sun reflects on the mirrors, making the steel hot. Of coure, you are tied up in the steel, so y0u get hot too. Heat expands things, so you bluw up. However, when the clock strikes 6, the sunroof, CLOSES! Then, water falls on you. But heat and water don't mix, so you just get wet. But, the water is really, CEMENT! Then, at 5 in the morning, the sunroof opens, DRYING THE CEMENT! However, there will still be a tiny hole, so then, I put a tiny bomb in it and seal it up! You guys are, DA BOMB! MUAHAHAHAHA! I WILL NOW GO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE! MUAHAHAHAHA!" -her evil plan "Uh-oh! YOU? AHRRG! WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW WHAT I"M UP TO..." -her final line Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Original characters Category:Original Characters